Unexpected
by Celine The Queen
Summary: "While pursuing Eve, Zack is completely oblivious that Layla loves him more than Eve ever could. How will Zack react to this unexpected news?" Zack/Layla. Request from Tumblr.


_**A/N: I got this request on Tumblr and I figured why not post it here. Feedback is always great :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Don't sue me :)**_

* * *

_Today's the day, _Zack thought excitedly as he examined his reflection in a mirror. He grinned as he slid on his sunglasses and spiked up his hair a little bit more.

He exited the locker room started towards catering, getting amped up with each step. He was going to walk right up to Eve and ask her out. Simple. She'd say yes, obviously, and be so swept up in how completely and totally cool he was to even think about saying no. Or, at least that's what Zack hoped would happen.

"Hey Ryder." Layla stepped out in front of him. He nearly ran over the small brunette. What a lot of people didn't know was that since Layla's return, she and Zack had gotten to be great friends. They could be almost inseparable at times.

He flashed a quick friendly smile at her but stepped to the side, to continue his path to Eve. He was determined to win her over this time.

"Zack?" She asked with confusion. He didn't usually ignore her, unless Eve was around... Layla took a quick look around and found her talking with Kelly. Layla rolled her eyes, _Well that explains it..._

"Not now Lay. Maybe we can talk later." Zack said, still looking at Eve.

Layla sighed,"Yeah, sure." It's not like she could keep him there so Layla let him go. She just wished that Zack would realize that Eve wasn't the one for him. Eve just toyed with Zack and lead him on for her own amusement. Layla wanted to tell him that, and more, but Zack would never believe her. He was too blind.

Layla walked back to were she was sitting before and slumped back down in her chair. She wondered when Zack would realize that they were perfect together, or _if_ he would realize it...

**. . .**

Zack sat down defeatedly in the locker room after his match. Despite having won his match that night, he felt awful and unlike himself. He didn't even bother spiking up his hair again, he just put on some clothes and exited the locker room trying to forget what happened earlier that night.

_Taking a deep breath Zack took a moment to shake his nervousness. He was going to walk right up to Eve, win her over and that would be that. He smiled as he approached Eve._

"_Hey Eve." He said cooly, the grin still on his face._

_She gave him a bit of a weird look then looked at Kelly, who was snickering. "Hey..." She said in a less than enthusiastic tone._

"_So, you're cutting a promo soon with Laurinaitis, right?" Zack asked to get rid of the awkward silence._

"_Yeah, so I should be going." Eve walked around him. Zack frowned before turning around and going after her._

"_Wait up, Eve!" He called, and caught up to her. "I was thinking, after my match we should grab a bite to eat."_

_She laughed, "Are you serious? No. Never." She laughed again, "Not even in your dreams."_

_Zack just stood there feeling like an idiot for ever even thinking he was in her league._

He still felt like an idiot as he past the Diva's locker room. Zack didn't even understand why she would do such a thing. They had always flirted off camera...so why couldn't they date? He gave up on trying to understand it and just chalked it up to the fact that he was a fool and she was a bitch.

Suddenly he heard his name being called and he turned around to see Layla there with a small smile, "Hey Zacky."

"Hey." He said halfheartedly. He felt bad for blowing off Layla earlier for Eve, especially since Eve wan't even worth it.

She started walking with him. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked. She knew what had happened between Eve and Zack, but she didn't want to make it seem like people were gossiping about it.

"I had a bad day..." He shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it. He knew he could trust Layla but he was still hurting. He didn't want to appear weak.

They pushed open the doors that lead to the back lot where all the wrestlers cars were parked. She asked quietly, "Is it about Eve."

Zack sighed, "Yeah." He looked down, "I asked her out and she laughed." He pulled off his sunglasses and stared Layla in the eyes, "Am I that much of a joke?"

"Zack, you're not a joke." Layla was going to go on, but he interrupted.

"Really? Then why do I have a jobber gimmick? Why aren't I a main eventer? Why can't I get a date with Eve Torres?" Zack never got angry, so Layla guessed that these feelings have been pent up in him for a long time.

"Zack, you're too good for her." Layla said, wanting to make him feel better.

"If I'm too good for her, why can't I be with her?" Zack countered.

Layla was getting frustrated now, and she couldn't hold in her feelings in any longer. "Because you're not meant to be together! Because there's someone better for you! Someone who doesn't care about your status, or how goofy you can be. She loves everything about you!" Layla yelled throwing her hands up in the air. Was he really that blind?

Zack was quiet for a moment before saying, "What?"

Layla sighed and rolled her eyes before yanking him towards her by his collar and planting a kiss on his lips. Zack's eyes were wide with surprise. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to enjoy the kiss. They pulled apart slowly, eyes still closed and lips still parted.

Zack smiled lightly, "Woo woo w-."

Layla laughed, "Shut up." They kissed again


End file.
